Forgotten Past of Two Knights
by Liberator of Trust Kyoka
Summary: The past of the Two knights, Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark were long forgotten and is best that it stay the same.Or is it? Read how two best friends,Heathcliff and Lucas, lived their childhood through poverty, spend their teenage lives training in the royal palace which turned their friendship into friendly rivalry,ultimately leading both of them to become bitter enemies.
1. Childhood: Heathcliff and Lucas

**Author's note:**Hello guys! It's me~ :3

Yay. A new story XD

So basically, this story tells the tale of how Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark became to be.

From childhood,untill the point of today. Yeap.

Still,not much into the story yet,just scratching the surface a bit. XD

Hope you'll enjoy this :D

* * *

_**Characters:**_ **Blaster Blade**-Heathcliff

**Blaster Dark**-Lucas

**_Setting:_** 25 years before the war of Liberation

* * *

It was peaceful as always in the United Sanctuary. The people of it lived in comfort and harmony, with no worries of war. Azuren , the main capital and home to the Royal Paladin clan, was where the ruler of the nation-King Alfred-resided. The towns-people and villagers were blissful under his rule, his generosity made the lives of most of the towns-people and villagers that lived around the palace easier.

The start of a busy day in Hilsa, one of the towns of Azuren, begins with the break of dawn. Opening their windows and doors to let the fresh morning air in, the towns-people of Hilsa prepares for yet another day of work. Most children would already be gathering in the town square, some running around, chasing each other, some just sat at the benches that were provided there waiting for their fellow friends.

The marketplace's stalls were already occupied, the owners of the stall hastily arranging their goods before the marketplace opens. By the strike of 8 o'clock, the potential customers of each stall came rushing through the streets where the stalls where placed on both sides in rows. The bright blue sky assured that the marketplace would be thriving with business.

Heathcliff sat on top the roof of the house that he and Lucas, his best friend shared, observing the marketplace at the distance. It was a small, ramshackle cottage they've found when they were searching for shelter in the rain once. Both of them were orphans, and worked together to scourge whatever they could find since the day they met.

"Hey, Heath! Look! The marketplace just opened! Why don't we go score us some food? I'm hungry." he said while struggling to get on the roof.

"Lucas…you know I don't like stealing, right?" Heathcliff gave out a loud sigh. "Why don't we do it the honest way? At least try to make some money to afford it." He turned his attention to Lucas who was not sitting beside him.

"We're only eight, remember? Who would want to employ a bunch of kids who doesn't know how to work?" Lucas scoffed and gazed at the tall and majestic royal palace as it basked in the sunshine.

"We should at least try. I mean, who knows? They might consider offering us a job when they're desprete." Heathcliff folded his arms and laid his back against the roof.

"You know something Heath?" Lucas disregarded his question and did the same as his friend and lay down. "I always wanted to be a knight of the Royal Paladin imperial forces. But…" Lucas turned his head to face his friend.

"….It always seems impossible for orphans like us, am I right?" Heathcliff continued his sentence unknowingly. "Maybe someday we might get there if we work hard enough." He smiled reassuringly to his friend.

Lucas returned the compliment and gave out a chuckle. "Right. So …can we go get some food now before the marketplace closes? All the reserves we kept are finish and I don't really plan on scourging the dumpsters tonight." He looked determined.

Heathcliff hesitated for a moment,"Alright….I guess that would be fine. We can earn an honest living when we're older." he showed a weak smile.

"That's the spirit Heath!" he sat back upright, looking delighted and eager. His friend did the same.

"Now let's go, before everything is sold out." Joked Lucas as he climbed down from the roof. Heathcliff followed Lucas, but instead of climbing down, he jumped off. He landed with a thump on his legs, and remarked himself to "never do it again." Lucas laughed heartily when he saw that, and both of them marched to the marketplace while chatting cheerfully.

* * *

Alright,something of note,if you have any ideas,please feel free to tell me :D

I'll be happy to oblige. :3


	2. Childhood: A new home

"Stop! Come back here you thief!" the stall keeper yelled as Lucas ran down the street, an apple in hand. He was snickering while running as fast as his legs could take him. His expression showed no fear or tiredness at all, instead, a mischievous smile perked from his lips as the stall keeper started gaining on him. He took a bite from the apple, and turned his head around to check on him. He was still chasing.

"Hey boy! Don't you be eating my goods!" Sweat was trickling down his forehead and his face was flushed, clearly a sign that he was starting to wear out by all this running.

"Catch me if you can, and I might pay you!" he teased and continued his run, doubling his speed. Adrenaline coursed through his blood and the feeling of excitement made him chuckled .He glanced back at the stall keeper again, their distance getting further. A sense of accomplishment filled him, and he was content with himself for doing his part well. He hoped that Heath had finished his part while he was distracting this pathetic stall keeper. He was no match for Lucas' agility.

Elsewhere, Heath was holding a hand woven basket behind the stall keepers' booth, shoving as much fruit he could into it. He didn't look as calm as his brother was, his temple bore beads of sweats he did his part. A wave of panic washed over his face when he saw a middle aged woman running towards him, which he undoubtedly dismissed as the stall keeper's wife. Fumbling and dropping a few fruits, he scurried off out of sight as quick as he could without being noticed any further. Every muscle in his body tensed as he anxiously looks around for a place to run and hide. He snuck into the nearest alleyway and vanished from the marketplace.

When he was sure that he wasn't been followed, Heath slowed down his pace and relaxed his tensed muscles. He tried to think of the rendezvous point that Lucas told him to wait at, but he can't seem to remember where it was. He started circling the narrow alleyway, his chin rested on his hand, trying to recall. While doing so, a pear tumbled from the basket and dropped onto the ground. It rolled into the nearest puddle, now glazed with some mud water on its surface.

"Another good meal wasted! I should really be more careful next time, but I think it's still edible by the looks of It." He grumbled as he walked towards the puddle. He crouched to pick up the pear and saw something shiny glinting in the water. He cleaned it with his clothes and returned it to the basket. Sticking his hand into the puddle, he let out a disgusted groan and grabbed hold of that shiny object. It felt like a necklace of some sort to him. He pulled it out and saw that it was indeed one, the link was a brilliant gold, and the pendant was a simple holy cross. Upon seeing this, he immediately remembered where he was to go.

"The church! That's right! I probably have Lucas waiting on me now; oh boy will he be mad when I get there. "he dashed into a run, following that alleyway which conveniently lead to the church.

"Where in the world is he? Don't tell me he got lost again." he stood in the courtyards of the church, tapping his foot impatiently while he waited for Heath. He sighed and sat down at one of the small benches that were placed there. Trees were planted neatly around the boarders of the courtyard, the largest and oldest tree stood tall in the middle. Small tables were arranged around the trunk of it, along with a few marble chairs. There were little stone pave ways that lead to the center, the rest of the ground was just grass.

It was peacefully quiet, as the only sound that resonated was of the birds singing their melodies and the tapping of Lucas' foot. It was soon replaced by footsteps slowly approaching where he was. Upon hearing this, he jolted upwards and fled to a nearby tree to hide and avoid being noticed. _Not the best rendezvous point._ He thought and sighed; worried that Heath could've come at the wrong time. The person was an elderly priest of the church, looking old and frail but otherwise still healthy. He stood there and gazed at the largest tree with calm eyes.

Not long after that thought Heath came running in, ecstatic and with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Lucas! Lucas! I did it!" without looking his way, he accidentally bumped into the priest and was knocked down along with the basket, fruits scattered everywhere.

"Watch where you're going ol-"he shifted his gazed upwards and saw the priest in holy robes smiling gently as he rubbed his head. He stumbled to his legs and gave him a bow.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." he apologized with sincerity, head lowered to hide his embarrassment.

"Are you alright, my child? He bore the same smile as before, and settled his hand on Heath's shoulder.

"Are you lost? Or perhaps you are looking for someone here?" the tenderness in his tone made him relaxed and dared to lift up his head. Before he could say anything at all, Lucas walked out from his hiding place as casually as possible, and held his hand, giving it a slight tug as to urge him to go.

"This young boy here must be your brother then, I presume?" he shifted his gaze to Lucas, and back to Heath.

"Come on Heath, let's go, we're wasting time here." Lucas scoffed and pulled on his hand. But he still stood affix there, not moving an inch.

"Maybe he could help us, like give us a job or something in the church; I really don't want to steal anymore." He glared at the basket of fruits then at Lucas, his face filled with plea.

"Do you really think this old man can help us? Jeez, you're still naïve as ever; now let's get a move on before it rains." He released Heath's hand and started to slowly walk towards the exit.

"I apologize on behalf of my brother's behavior…" his voice trailed off. The priest chuckled and settled his hand on his head.

"Ah your brother is certainly ardent, it's alright. I might be able to assist both of you." He crouched down so he could see Heath's face more clearly.

"Now tell me, are you two orphans?" he tilted his head slightly. Heath nodded.

"Then that's all I need to know." Slowly he stood back up and stroked his beard.

"Oi! Heath! You coming or not? I'm still hungry ya'know." He could see Lucas shaking his head at the entrance, waiting for him.

"Why don't you go tell your brother that I'm going to adopt both of you? How does that sound?" his smile was wider than before and more wrinkles could be seen.

Heath couldn't believe what he just heard. The priest wanted to adopt them? He could finally not worry about food, he could finally stop stealing, and he would have a proper home, a real home.

Exhilarated, he dashed to Lucas' side and told him the good news.

"I don't know… I'm pretty comfortable with how we're living right now." He avoided eye contact with him and sighed.

"Come on Lucas, this is our chance, we would never be hungry again, and even have a bed to sleep in! Think about it. I heard that the King visits here often, maybe we might be able to live our dreams as knights! Please Lucas?" he bit his lips and hoped the answer to be yes.

"Oh alright… I guess that does sound great." He rolled his eyes but a small grin appeared as he lightly knocked his brother's head. With their hands in each other's arm, they ran towards where the priest still stood.

"My brother accepts the offer, thank you so much!" Heath said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah… thanks… I guess." He grimaced at him.

"Now why don't we start with a tour around the church then? Or have you boys been around here before?" The priest took Heath's little hand into his.

"How bo-"

"A tour would be nice." Heath cut Lucas off before he could continue. Lucas looked like he wanted to say something but he stayed silent and gave him a slight nudge as the priest guided them through the church.

The two brothers were rather happy, admiring the spectacular architecture of the church, knowing that this would be their new home.


End file.
